freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Polar Clan ☪
'Important' New Age Polar Clan 'Previous Description' We are Polar clan Cats! We live through thick in thin in nonstop leaf bare terrain. We are Polar clan cats, of the Snow spirits. We descended from ancient Snow leopards. We have outstanding survival abilities in the harsh cold. We are polar clan and we are proud. ExtraNote: We are a realistic clan Polar Clan ☪ Polar Clan is one of the clans in FeralHeart We are a creative, committed, noble, and Wise clan thats been here for while! We hope all the information below helps fellow cats to get to know us a little bit better! ♥ Territory ♋ Our territory is the pine forest area of the Flouritine plains. We can longer and will no longer chase out cats because of rules. Just please don't harass us Our land do not meet the standards or size of having to share with any other clans so we not at all willing to share. Ranks ⚜ Leader:LegacyStar Aka LegacyStar Eclipse ✰ Deputy:DayBreak Top med:BerryBlossom Head Warrior:Pending All other ranks are confidential the information only to those who join. Rules ϟ WARRIORS: ~Practice and keep all your skills in tack. ~Follow and respect all the orders of the head warriors NO expeptions ~Dont attack anything or anyone without my orders/permission ETC. Apprentices: ~Always Be ready to learn with your Mentor ~Stay out of warrior buisness your not ready ~Be patient nothing comes with ease Medics: ~Keep your den stocked and organized at ALL times ~ When healing cats keep it correct and proper but in a timley manner ~Always report any starclan sign or message right away to the leader or dep ~When having a star clan message,vision,etc always give nothing but the truth no bending it! Queen: ~Watch and protect all the kits properly ~Make sure they are all up to date with visits to the Med cat Elders: ~Take it easy don't try to work or fight just relax ~Live life to the fullest Kits: ~Take no authority like calling wars,meetings Etc. ~Try to behave and follow all the rules from all your fellow clan mates Deputy: ~Do your best to properly take good care of polar clan when the leader is unavailable ~NO making huge decisions without the leaders word ALL polar clan cats: ~Stay out of every den without permission ~No stealing any herbs from the Med Den Only Berry,Snow,and Legacy Can ~No using the Restroom on LegacyStar's Den or Berry will embrass you then chain up to a rock right in the middle of camp ~Follow every single rule listed here or the words of your clan superiors at ALL times NO expetions Any oher cats from any clan or tribe etc: ~Please leave us be and respect us as we do do all of you Punishments ☢ ~Having to sleep on old moss for as many days given by Leader or Deputy. ~Embarassing you in the middle of camp for all to see. ~Cleaning dens for as many days given from Leader or Deputy. ~Beating with a tree branch. OwO ~Putting a bit of bitter herbs or mouse bile in your next prey unexpectedly O_O' Contact Information ✉ ~Add LegacyStar Eclipse (frostowl14)or Ayanna BerryBlossom (space ravine)to Ask to join ~